Exploration activities preformed on the Moon by both humans and robotic spacecraft occur on a planetary surface that is comprised of unconsolidated fragmental rock material known as the lunar regolith. The lunar surface is covered by several layers of thick regolith formed by high velocity micrometeoroid impacts, and is characterized by the steady bombardment of charged atomic particles from the sun and the stars. The lunar regolith includes rock fragments and, predominantly, much smaller particles that are generally referred to as lunar soil. From the time of their first interactions with the lunar soil, the NASA Apollo astronauts reported that the lunar soil contained abundant small particles, which have been referred to as “lunar dust” (or just “dust”). This dust caused several anomalies during the Apollo missions because of the lunar dust's strong tendency to collect on, adhere to, or otherwise contaminate the surface of equipment that were utilized in extravehicular activity (“EVA”) operations. Today, lunar dust is formally defined as “lunar soil” particles that are smaller than 20 μm in diameter; however for the purposes of this disclosure the term “lunar dust,” “lunar soil,” or “dust” may be utilized interchangeably.
Additionally, the Apollo mission also exposed the ability of lunar dust to rapidly degrade spacesuits and impact the mission operations. As an example, the Apollo technical crew debriefings and post-mission reports include numerous references by the Apollo crews to the effects of lunar dust on a range of systems and crew activities during lunar surface operations. Among the EVA systems that were mentioned frequently by the crews in relation to possible lunar dust effects were the Apollo spacesuits that were worn during lunar surface operations. These effects included: 1) dust adhering and damaging spacesuit fabrics and system; 2) mechanical problems associated to lunar dust that included problems with fittings and abrasion of suit layers causing suit pressure decay; 3) vision obscuration; 4) false instrument readings due to dust clogging sensor inlets; 5) dust coating and contamination causing thermal control problems; 6) loss of traction; 7) clogging of joint mechanisms; 8) abrasion; 9) seal failures; and 10) inhalation and irritation.